<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Did It Hurt? by ladydragon76</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457496">Did It Hurt?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76'>ladydragon76</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Write &amp; Jabber Flash Ficbits [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:14:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Prompt = Why are you texting me jokes?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jazz/Prowl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Write &amp; Jabber Flash Ficbits [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1419883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Did It Hurt?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>'Verse:</b> G1<br/><b>Series:</b> Write &amp; Jabber Flash Ficbits<br/><b>Rating:</b> PG<br/><b>Characters:</b> Prowl/Jazz <br/><b>Warnings:</b> None<br/><b>Notes:</b> A prompt from one of my Jabber Bug Patrons.  This time we did OTPs with a schmoopy flavor in honor of Valentine's Day.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prowl's HUD pinged a text only.</p>
<p><b>Are you a magician?</b> the text from Jazz said, but before Prowl could reply, another arrived.  <b>Because whenever I look at you, everyone else disappears!</b></p>
<p>Prowl arched an optic ridge and shook his head in amusement.</p>
<p><b>Are you religious?</b> Jazz sent.</p>
<p>Prowl began to reply that Jazz knew he was not, but another text came through.</p>
<p>
  <b>Because you’re the answer to all my prayers.</b>
</p>
<p>Prowl huffed a slight laugh.  <b>Wouldn't that make you the religious one?</b> he sent back.</p>
<p>
  <b>Are you a parking ticket? ‘Cuz, babe, you’ve got fine written all over you.</b>
</p>
<p><b>Jazz,</b> Prowl sent, knowing his amusement would be audible if he commed Jazz.  <b>What are you doing?</b> </p>
<p>Jazz replied with another question.  <b>Aside from being sexy, what do you do for a living?</b></p>
<p>Prowl was caught between laughing and almost huffing at that one.  <b>What do I do, indeed.  Why are you texting me jokes, Jazz?</b></p>
<p>Prowl's office door slid open.  "So if nothin' lasts forever, will you be my nothin?" Jazz asked as he sauntered in and held out a single, tiny, deep red rose.</p>
<p>Prowl twisted his mouth into a smirk as he took the rose.  "Hi.  How was heaven when you left?" he asked, and watched Jazz's visor flare before laughter burst forth.</p>
<p>"Now ya see, Prowler, that's why I love ya.  Ya just get me."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check out <a href="https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html">my post here on DW</a> for more info on me and what I'm up to!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>